Reckless
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Pony's lost so much Johnny, Dally, parents. Pony has a found a solace: Curly. He knows Darry won't approve, leading Pony to sneak around and lie about where he is. Darry isn't the only one unhappy though, Tim is furious. He thinks that the Socs are still seeking revenge on Pony. Pony can't hide from the Socs forever, but will losing Curly send him into an even deeper depression?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hanging Out with a New Friend**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **** It says in the book that Curly's "gonna be in the reformatory for the next six months", but I'm changing it to just two more months after the book ends. And this takes place two months after the book.** ** _Not_ a slash. Sorry for the super long author's notes.**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ponyboy threw a rock across the lake, his eyes squinting against the sunlight glaring off of the dark blue lake. The rock skipped three times.

 _Three. Johnny. Dallas. Bob_.

Ponyboy cussed loudly, chucking another rock as hard as he could.

"Man, Baby Curtis, I didn't know you even knew words that that," a voice said from behind him. Pony jumped, and then when he saw who it was his face it up.

"Hey Curls. Whatcha doin' outta the reformatory?"

"Don't you _ever_ call me ' _Curls_ ' again," Curly demanded, shuddering dramatically.

"All right," Ponyboy agreed. There was a moment of silence before Ponyboy spoke again.

"Hey, ya wanna grab a burger over at the Dingo?" Ponyboy asked eventually.

"Sure, why not," Curly agreed nonchalantly.

 **X**

"Ponyboy, where the heck have you been?" Darry yelled, running his fingers through his hair. _It defiantly needs a trim_ , Darry thought. "I was worried sick about you. And it's a school night. You ain't even got a jacket on for Christ's sake."

Ponyboy shrugged. "I went to the lake and then I caught up with Randy for a while. I lost track of time," Ponyboy lied evenly.

After grabbing burgers Ponyboy and Curly hung out over at his place, smoking and just hanging out. Then Tim came home and that's when Ponyboy knew he needed to leave.

" _Look, Ponyboy, I think it's time for you to leave_ ," Tim had said to him.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with Randy. After all that's happened you'd think you'd learn eventually but no, you never use your head, Pony," Darry yelled, his nerves fried with worry.

"You can't tell me who my friends are!" Ponyboy screamed angrily. "Just 'cause he's a Soc don't mean he ain't a good person. He's my..." Pomybky trailed off, losing steam, his mind stuck on Johnny.

 _Bob. Johnny. Dallas_.

"Go to your room and start on homework," Darry commanded sternly.

"Whatever," Ponyboy sassed, quickly stalking off towards the safety of his room.

"Pone, you okay?" Soda asked softly after Pony sat down at his desk area. Ponyboy flipped around in the chair, revealing his tear-streaked face.

"I just miss them so much," Ponyboy sobbed. Soda wrapped his arms around his crying brother.

"I know, lil' Colt," Soda whispered, though he wasn't sure who Ponyboy was talking about.

 _Johnny, Dallas, Mom, Dad._

 **This story is dedicate to TheOutsidersPonyboy5 and her friend Dani who requested this story. I hope I did a good job. :) Please leave any comments about what you thought/want to see later on. This story won't be too long, maybe ten chapters. If you've read my other story you know I won't be back until July 5th or so. **

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all,**

 **I am so sorry. My wifi is going to be turned off soon. AH! I know, I might not survive xD Anyway, we have to get new wifi, we just need to find a company that doesn't cost a ton. It'll be very soon though because my mom runs a business from home, she needs Internet. I'm so sad, I'll miss y'all so much! I'll be sure to make up for my absence with many great chapters. Please forgive me. In the meantime please keep reviewing/PM'ing, I love to hear from you guys! Even if you just want to talk about pizza, I'll talk to you. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all, again

I'm not going on vacation anymore! So I may be able to update soon! Awesomesauce!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: Don't Worry 'Bout Me**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **I am shocked at how many people followed/reviewed this story! Thank y'all so much! :) keep it coming please :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"Where you goin'?" Darry asked as Ponyboy attempted to slip out the screen door unnoticed.

"Randy's," Ponyboy lied coolly, the same answer as always. Darry shook his head disapprovingly.

"Your spendin' an awful lot of time over at Randy's house," Darry observed in a stern warning tone.

Ponyboy sighed heavily. "I'm just worried you, Pony. Ever since the mur-," Darry started, but Pony cut him off.

"J-Just, Just stop worrying," Ponybly snapped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hand on the doorknob, shaking slightly. "Goodbye," he said shortly. "I'll be home before curfew."

 **X**

"Hey, Curls," Ponyboy greeted, lighting up a smoke and walking into the messy house. Curly uncoordinatedly waved his hand as a greeting, an obvious sign that he had been drinking, and handed Ponyboy a beer. Pony opened it and gratefully took a large swig from the bottle.

"Sooo," Curly drawled. "How'd you eshcape the warden?" He playfully jabbed, making Ponyboy stiffen in his brother's defense.

"Lay off Darry, alright? Come on, let's go see what fun we can stir up at Bucks," Ponyboy suggested. He didn't feel like dealing with Curly even more drunk or hustling like usual, but he could use a beer and a good time. _What better place to go then to Bucks_?

 **X**

"Curly," Pony said in a warning tone, dragging Curly by his arm away from the pool table. Ponyboy had been watching Curly hustle over forty bucks from his position on the bar stool counter, still nursing his very first beer while Curly had put away a considerable amount.

"Hustlin's safer then walkin' home alone 'round here and you know it," Curly observed. _And that's the sad truth_ , Ponyboy thought.

"Then let's test that theory and go home, okay?" Pony commanded. Just as they began to walk out a hand grabbed Pony from behind. Turning, a fist made contact with Pony's face. Ponyboy swung and hit him in the jaw, but the tall dark man barely reacted, so Pony flipped out his blade. Without thinking, Pony sliced deeply into the man's arm. He hissed in pain and slammed Pony back into a table.

Curly on the other hand had a smaller guy, who he was laying punch after punch on. The little guy got a few good punches in, but was too weak of a fighter for a Shepard, drunk or not.

After what seemed like a long minute Pony jumped up and sliced the guy again. The guy moaned and looked over to where his partner was attempting to run. They both scattered, calling out,

"This ain't over. I'll get y'all."

 **X**

"Where in the almighty universe is that boy?" Darry shouted, making Soda jump, his eyes glued to the rickety old screen door.

"I don't know," Soda mumbled, prying his eyes from the screen door and watching his brother pace.

"I knew that Randy was no good. I bet he got jumped. We need to find him," Darry rambled, just as the screen door slammed shut.

 **A/N: I'm super sorry that that was really short, I wanted to post something before I lost wifi. I feel like something is missing in this chapter.**

 ****I'm going to be changing the title of this story to " Reckless". **

**••• Suggestions, please, because I'm stuck. Especially stuck on original activities for Ponyboy and Curly to do. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Stitched Up**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"Where in the world have you been?" Darry screamed. "Your playing a reckless game, Ponyboy, hanging out with a Soc. Do you have any idea how -"

"What happened to your face?" Soda cut in, peering at Ponyboy's various cuts and bruises.

"What on earth happened to you?" Darry ranted loudly, making Pony's head pound. "Sit down, I need to clean those cuts. Honestly, Ponyboy, do you _ever_ use your head?"

Pony reluctantly sat down on the couch and waited for Darry to return with the alcohol.

"You need to grow up and start being more responsible. I -" Darry stopped short of his lecture and sniffed. "Have you been drinking?" He asked, his voice seething.

"Yeah," Ponyboy admitted. Lying wouldn't help anything, Pony knew he smelt heavily of alcohol.

The youngest Curtis had no idea how Darry could yell so much, his throat felt scratchy just thinking about it. Darry yelled and yelled at him, but Soda just kept silent, not sticking up for Pony, and took over Darry's position cleaning Pony's wounds.

Pony kept silent during the rant, only letting an occasional hiss escape his lips when the alcohol burned his cuts.

"It wasn't Randy's fault," Ponyboy hurriedly defended, "I was walking home and some Socs in a blue T-Bird jumped me. They didn't know Randy, they just jumped me 'cause I'm a greaser."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Darry explained, calming down some after all his ranting and raging. "Bein' on the West Side all the time ain't a good idea."

"I'll be more careful," Ponyboy assured him, standing up now that Soda was finished cleaning the cuts. He felt guilty for lying, but he couldn't lose Curly.

"Oh, and Pony?" Darry called, as if he just remembered something.

"Yeah?" Ponyboy asked, turning towards his brother.

"Your grounded, Kiddo. Three weeks."

 **X**

"Pony, you ready for bed?" Soda asked, seeing Pony's eyes begin to droop shut.

"Yeah," Pony mumbled sleepily. He stood up and walked into his old room.

"Pony," Soda laughed, "wrong room." Pony turned, facing Soda and glaring. Sodapop suddenly understood.

"I'm not sleeping with you," Ponyboy snapped. Soda felt his heart break in half.

"Fine," Sodapop snapped and left the doorway back to his room.

 **X**

Soda flipped around for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't sleep, his mind was on Ponyboy the whole night.

Finally, around one a.m. Soda decided to go talk to his younger brother. He quietly opened the door to talk to Pony, but when he looked at the bed he noticed something was missing.

It was Ponyboy. Ponyboy was gone.

 **A/N: Whoever is the 20th reviewer gets to suggest a one-shot! (I'll probably do two of these contests on each chapter story, they're a lot of fun!)**

 **Thank you to Maddie Loves Books, BunnyLuvsU, and MyCookieGirl for their suggestions! Maddie read my mind in her suggestion, it was hilarious. Their suggestions were a huge help and much appreciated.**

 **please vote on my poll! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Goin' For A Midnight Run**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Ponyboy listened to his feet softly pounding against the hard, grey concrete. It had always been a soothing sound to him, even more so now. He coughed lightly, the cold night air burning his lungs.

 _I should turn around and go back home_ , Ponyboy thought. It was going to get light very soon and Ponyboy didn't want his brothers to wake up early and worry about him.

"Ponyboy!" A voice drawled behind him. "Hey, man, where you goin'?"

Pony jumped, sucking in a sharp breath, flicking out his switchblade. Curly started chuckling.

"What's got you so uptight?" Curly asked.

"You scared me!" Pony shouted breathlessly, but was unable to keep from laughing at himself too.

"I gotta go, Curly. Darry's gonna kill me if he found out I snuck out," Ponyboy told him worriedly.

"You snuck out? Your _actually_ grounded? Man, that rally sucks, **baby** Curtis," Curly drawled.

"Cut it out, Curls. Why you up so early?" Ponyboy asked.

Curly snorted and rolled his eyes, his voice bitter when he spoke, "Laura's over, so Tim kicked me out. I was planin' on heading over to Bucks when I saw you. Pft, Whatever. See ya later."

"See ya," Ponyboy called.

 _Darry's gonna kill me_ , Ponyboy thought worriedly, glancing up at the sunrise, it was more then likely six thirty by now, Darry might be up.

 **X**

"You are so lucky that I waited to tell Darry. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Soda hissed so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping older brother.

"I'm sorry, Sodapop, I just went for a run, I couldn't sleep," Ponyboy admitted, turning his head and coughing roughly again.

"Fine. Just leave a note next time, I was really worried about you," Sodapop snapped and stalked off toward the kitchen to start making breakfast.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Around the first few chapters I had this planned out to be like ten or so chapters, but then I lost interest half way. I am so sorry. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. :(**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 7: Last one

**Chapter 5: Sliced**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

"You look awful, Ponyboy. You feelin' alright?" Two-Bit asked as Ponyboy flopped down into the front seat.

"I'm fine," Ponyboy snapped, his voice slightly hoarse. After his argument with Soda and getting up early, he was exhausted, plus his throat was killing him. He felt bad for snapping, but he was grumpy.

Two-Bit looked hurt, but he wrote it off as Ponyboy being cranky because he didn't feel good, but it still hurt him.

 **X**

"Hey, Curls," Ponyboy greeted, coughing into his fist, his voice now completely reduced to a hoarse, scratchy whisper.

"You look-" Curly started, but stopped when he heard two loud, quick honks behind him and the sound of an engine roaring and getting closer.

"Hey, greaser. Where you goin'? I just have some fun, ain't that right, ya dirty grease-ball?" The Soc sneered.

"Yeah! We need to show you where you belong, dirt," another Soc spat.

Ponyboy and Curly began to walk faster. The car cornered the two greasers and they were left with nowhere to run.

Ponyboy wanted to scream for help, but he only managed a whisper and staring coughing roughly.

The tallest Soc flicker out a blade and looked over at Curly. Ponyboy ran in front of Curly just in time to push him out of the way, but not quick enough because the blade was stabbed into Ponyboy's side.

Ponyboy groaned in agony, barely able to keep from attempting to scream, the shearing, stinging pain of the knife unlike anything he had ever felt before. He couldn't help it, tears came to his eyes.

Black dots loomed over his vision. He hazily heard somebody yelling, but he couldn't place the familiar voice.

"Hey!" Curly screamed, shoving the Soc back as hrs as he could. He punched him with all of his strength in the jaw, hearing a satisfying _crack_ , signaling that Curly had broken his jaw. The Soc tried to run, all of his friends had abandoned him, but Cutly kneed him in the gut.

"Hey, I ain't done with you," Curly warned, punching the guy in the face again. The guy stumbled back and tripped over his own two feet. Satisfied, Curly ran to the nearest pay phone and called Tim.

"Look, Tim, I don't care that you don't like Ponyboy, he was just stabbed by a Soc, a blade that was meant for me. I'm behind the alley 'bout a mile from Bucks. I need you to come pick me up," Curly's voice was anxious and strained, Tim could hear the panic in his tone.

"Shoot, Curly, yeah. I'll be there in like, four minutes tops," Tim assured him, trying not to show concern that his baby bothers was almost stabbed.

"I've got you, Curls," Tim whispered as he grabbed his cars keys.

 **X**

"'Oda?" Ponyboy coughed, surprised that his voice was even scratchier than before.

"Water, please," he requested quietly. Soda placed a water cup on Ponyboy's lips and helped the young boy drink a few sips of it.

"You sure scared us to death, Pone. Tim took you to the hospital after Curly called him. He told us all about your guys' friendship, and Darry seems to be cool with it and so does Tim.

"Ponyboy, you sure are one lucky son of a gun, that blade missed your colon by a few measly centimeters," Sodapop told him. "I've never been more worried in my life then when I got that phone call at the add from Darry."

"Sorry," Ponyboy whispered, breaking off into a coughing fit.

"Don't talk, the Doctor says your still pretty weak," Soda commanded him in a soothing tone. Ponyboy was way too tired to argue with him, so he silently agreed.

"Soda?" Ponyboy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep with me?" Ponyboy asked. A silent apology was extended when they looked at each other.

"Of course," Sodapop grinned widely. "Scoot over."

 **A/N: Was that a satisfying ending?**

 **A/N: Thank you to TheOutsidersPonyboy5 for her suggestion used in this chapter and for her suggestion/request of this story. **

**And thank you to all of my reviewers, without you I couldn't have written this story.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **TheOutsidersPonyboy5**

 **MiniHorseMeadow**

 **FrankElza**

 **Amanda (Guest)**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **Seth Clearwater**

 **Mycookiegirl**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **Dani (Guest/requester)**

 **Maddie Loves Books**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


End file.
